As is known in the art, clinical documentation is the creation of medical records and documentation that details the medical history of medical patients. As would be expected, traditional clinical documentation includes various types of data, examples of which may include but are not limited to paper-based documents and transcripts, as well as various images and diagrams.
As the world moved from paper-based content to digital content, clinical documentation also moved in that direction, where medical records and documentation were gradually transitioned from stacks of paper geographically-dispersed across multiple locations/institutions to consolidated and readily accessible digital content.